forgottenrealmsfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Captainbill47
Welcome! Well met, Captainbill47, and welcome to the Forgotten Realms Wiki! Thank you for your edit to the User:Captainbill47 page. We hope you like the place and decide to stay and explore the Forgotten Realms with us. Here are some pages that you might find helpful, that explain who we are and what we do and how we do it. You should find these a useful reference, or maybe they could give you some ideas for something to do. It's our goal to be a complete and reliable encyclopaedia of the official Forgotten Realms in all its forms, and a valuable resource for all Realms fans, players, and dungeon masters. As such, we do not accept fan fiction, homebrew lore, and player characters. All information added to this wiki must be attributed to an official source. Information must not be copied from sourcebooks and novels. Please always give a source for your information, and explain what you've done in the "summary" box. We hope you enjoy editing here. Please sign your messages on Talk and Forum pages using four tildes (~~~~); this will automatically insert your username and the date. If you need help, please leave a message on my talk page or ask any of the administrators about things. Again, welcome! Happy scribing! — BadCatMan (talk) 09:33, February 16, 2015 (UTC) Rezmir Hi. Thanks for joining, but I had to delete the Rezmir article as it was copied directly from the source. We can't accept copied material on the wiki of any form. Have a look at our Plagiarism. You are welcome to remake the article in your own words. Have a look at other articles about characters to get a feel for the style and the use of an infobox and categories. We'll help and patch up the rest. — BadCatMan (talk) 09:42, February 16, 2015 (UTC) More Plagiarism You once again directly copied material from a source, for your edits to Tavaray. They were removed. Besides being against our policies, plagiarism is illegal. If you wish to contribute to this wiki, please follow policy and make edits in your own words. ~ Lhynard (talk) 21:28, October 17, 2015 (UTC) I just saw your comments on BadCatMan's page, requesting for help. To answer your questions there, yes, ideally, they would become two separate pages. You are welcome to replace the redirect on Lizard Marsh with new information, but that information must be written in your own words. If the information came from a supplement, you would cite the supplement. You can use the template, or just do your best and request someone else to make up a citation template for you. Thank you for contributing to the wiki; I hope my first comment here does not scare you off. It is just important that we do not violate copyright laws on this site. ~ Lhynard (talk) 21:38, October 17, 2015 (UTC) You know, I never really looked back at the Rezmir article or this page after my first edit to see what you responded with. I just kind of assumed it would be reviewed and added. I sincerely apologize for the plagiarism. It makes sense that if this is an "unofficial" site (I never really thought about that being the case before), it would require non-paizo/wotc verbiage. I assumed the citation would suffice. I will go back and try to reword my description. Thank you for the explanation. It also looks like I was blocked from editing that page by Lhynard. How should I submit my new description to you? Captainbill47 (talk) 22:09, October 17, 2015 (UTC) :The block has been undone. -hashtalk 22:18, October 17, 2015 (UTC) :Yes, I should have unblocked you about 3 minutes after I first did, once I saw that you had been trying to contact one of us after posting. Sorry about that! ~ Lhynard (talk) 23:53, October 17, 2015 (UTC) New Citation Hi there Cap'n. I'd be happy to make a citation template for you if you can give me the information. If it has a URL, then I can probably figure everything else out from there. If not, then please fill out as much of this as you can: *Author: (Was it Eric L. Boyd?) *Issue: (The number of the Dungeon magazine, was it 126? If it was a supplement to an issue, then we can note it as such, but we need the number) *Editor: (If the publication has an editor or an editor-in-chief) *Title: (The exact title of the article) *Date: (The date it was released) *Publisher: (I'm assuming Paizo?) *Pages: (If it has numbered pages, then list them here, including any pages with related graphics) Thanks, and I hope to see you around the wiki. Don't forget to sign your replies with four tildes (~~~~)—Moviesign (talk) 02:09, October 18, 2015 (UTC)